The Snow Storm
by kangaleigh
Summary: The team gets stuck at NCIS during a snow storm. One by one, they start disappearing, but why? Rated T just to be safe.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the NCIS characters._

_I see most of my NCIS shows on USA, so I haven't seen many of the newer ones. I don't know this new guy too well yet, so I kept Jen for this one._

_I live for your reviews. Can't wait to read them!_

_**The Snow Storm**_

_Director Jenny Sheppard stood in front of the window in her office, looking out into the openness. The snow was really coming down now. It was only 2 in the afternoon, but she was about to tell everyone to go home. If they didn't leave soon, they would never get out._

_Finally making up her mind, she exited the conference room. She stood at the railing overlooking the squad room floor. "Excuse me, can I have your attention." She waited a few more seconds and repeated her previous statement. Once she was sure she had almost everyone's attention, she continued. "The snow is still coming down pretty hard and its supposed to continue throughout the night. I am officially closing down the office for the night. A couple of teams will still be on-call in case we need you. If there is a team that wants to volunteer, please come see me. Otherwise, I will pick you out. I also ask that you pass this word along to those on other floors so they are not stuck here. You can go within the next hour."_

"_Awesome," Tony said standing in front of his desk. "We get to go home early!"_

"_Is that so, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked turning back to his computer._

"_We aren't leaving, Boss?" asked McGee. He looked as though he was just told he was killed on his favorite online game._

"_I'm not leaving. I have a dead Ensign in the morgue and no killer." Gibbs picked up his phone to call Abby. At least she could go home._

_Tony, who had already picked up his bag to leave, stood by his desk and looked towards Ziva and McGee. Ziva, who was also ready to leave set her stuff back on the floor a plopped into her chair. Looking for some support, Tony looked towards McGee. Unfortunately, he looked just as confused as Tony. Finally giving up on any hope of an early night, he settled back down at his desk._

_OoOoOoO_

"_Jethro, what are you guys still doing here?" Jenny was all dressed in her warm coat, ready to go home. Everyone was already out of the building except for herself and Gibbs' team. "You have to go."_

"_We'll go soon, Jen," he lied. "Just a few last things to round off for the night."_

"_Just be careful going home. All of you." She cast one last glance towards Gibbs and walked to the elevator._

_OoOoOoO_

_It was a few hours later when Gibbs was finally ready to leave. It was already dark out. Looking at his team, he smiled. McGee was typing away at his keyboard. __He's finishing up the day's report_, Gibbs thought. Ziva was sitting at her desk, chin resting in her hand. She was clicking her mouse over and over again. _She's playing solitaire._ Tony had his head on his desk. It didn't take Gibbs to realize he was sleeping.

"Almost done, McGee?" Gibbs asked while shutting down his computer.

"Yeah, Boss," he said wearily, even though it was only 8 p.m.

"Done with your game yet, Ziva?"

"I am now." She closed out the game, even though she was only half way finished.

As Gibbs was getting up from his desk, he heard the tell tale _ding_ of the elevator door opening. Everyone was surprised to see Ducky step out.

"Duck, what are you doing here?" Gibbs walked over to meet Ducky half way. They met in front of Tony's desk. Gibbs kicked it and Tony quickly sat up, startled.

"Freeze!" he screamed, looking around. Realizing he was having a dream, his face turned red.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing, Jethro. I figured you wouldn't leave just yet so when I was finished I came up here to say goodnight."

"Finished with what?" asked Zia putting on her coat.

"I was in the middle of an autopsy when I heard news from the Director to go home and I still had one more to do. I let Mr. Palmer leave early so it took a bit longer to finish than I thought."

"Are we leaving?" Tony asked, still waking up from his short nap.

"Yes, DiNozzo. We can go." Gibbs got his jacket from the back of his chair. He stood waiting for McGee and Tony. Once everyone was together, they headed towards the elevator.

"Wow, its really bad out there," said McGee glancing out the window. "Anyone have four wheel drive?"

"It's not that bad," Ziva said unconvincingly.

"Have you even seen snow before you got here, Zee-Vah?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I have, Tony. I don't care for it. Its too stew."

"Stew?" Tony had his face crunched up trying to figure out what she could have meant.

"I think she meant 'chilly', Anthony," said Ducky with a chuckle.

"I should have just said cold."

Gibbs pushed the button for the elevator. Just then, the power went out. It was completely pitch black inside the building. "Nice going, Boss," said Tony immediately regretting he even opened his mouth.

"Hey! Keep your hands off my butt, Tony!" Ziva shrieked.

"That was definitely not me."

"McGee, I will kill you."

"Everyone, shut up!" Gibbs shouted. "McGee, how do we get the lights back on?" Before McGee had a chance to answer, the lights came back on. "Let's get out of here."

Tony pushed the button for the elevator again. Everyone stared at him dumbfounded. "Probably shouldn't take the elevator if the power is going out, should I?"

"I wouldn't recommend it." Gibbs headed for the stairs followed by the rest of the team.

Suddenly, Ziva stopped and looked around. "Wait a minute. Where did McGee go?" Everyone else stopped and looked as well.

"Probably ran off to the bathroom before he wet himself. Especially since you were going to kill him," Tony offered.

Gibbs nodded his head towards Tony. "Go find him." Within a minute, Tony came back alone. "Where is he?"

Tony looked confused. "He wasn't in there, Boss."

"Do you think he went down stairs already?" asked Ducky.

"We would have heard the door either open or close." Gibbs was looking rather annoyed that McGee had run off like that. "Alright, lets look around and see if we an find him."

The team split up around the squad room, checking cubicles, interrogation and observation rooms, and rechecking both bathrooms. A few minutes later, they met at their desks.

"Where the hell is Ziva?!" Gibbs was getting annoyed. He was ready to go home. Maybe this was payback from his team for making them stay so late. _Then, why would they want to stay later?_ he asked himself.

"Last I saw her," said Tony, "she was checking the observation room." Tony sat on the edge of his desk. Everyone was silent for a while. Tony was wondering if this was a trick McGee and Ziva were playing on him for one of he countless ones he had played on them over the years. Ducky was trying to think of where either of them had gone. Gibbs was intently listening for any sign of his missing agents. "Want me to go look for them?"

Gibbs considered Tony's offer. "We'll all go." He didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't going to risk it happening to someone else. Together Ducky, Tony, and Gibbs walked to the observation room. As expected, it was empty. So were all the other rooms and spaces they checked. "What the hell is going on here?" asked Gibbs. "Where could they have gone?"

"Calm down, Jethro. I'm sure they are around here somewhere." Ducky's voice was calm and confident. Gibbs felt as confused as Tony looked.

Suddenly, it was completely dark. The power had gone out once again. "Wait!" said Tony with some pride in his voice. "I've seen this movie! Gibbs, its -," he started, but never finished his sentence. The power came back on, and Tony was gone.

"Now where did he go?!" asked Gibbs completely dumbfounded.

"And in such a short amount of time," said Ducky. "He couldn't have gone far."

"Something is wrong here, Ducky."

"Perhaps we should call security. Maybe they have some idea of what to do." Ducky walked over to Gibbs' desk and picked up the phone. He dialed a few numbers, then hung it up. "The phones aren't working. Storm must have knocked them out."

"Let's go down there. Maybe they did somehow sneak out." Gibbs and Ducky opened the door to the stairs and headed down. "What do you think Tony meant?"

"What? About the movie?"

"Yeah."

"You know Anthony, Jethro. He can link anything to some obscure, old movie. He probably didn't mean anything by it."

"It sounded like he knew what was going on. Who knows, maybe he did have a solution, Duck." Gibbs continued down a few more stairs before he got this sudden feeling of being alone. When he turned around, he realized he was.

He climbed up the previous flight of stairs and looked up, but he didn't see Ducky. He looked to the door that lead to the floor of Abby's lab. He couldn't recall hearing the door open and close. He doubt very much that Ducky was in there, but had no idea where else he could be either.

When he walked through the door, he entered the semi-dark hallway outside Abby's lab. There was one light on over her door. "Ducky?" he called out. "Tony? Ziva?" He took a few slow steps towards the lab. "McGee?" Nothing responded to him. The doors swished open and Gibbs walked entered. The lights were on, but it was completely quiet. It was unusual for Abby to leave her lights on when she left for the night. "Abby, are you here?" He had called and told her to go home right after the Director made her announcement. She sounded more than happy about that claiming she didn't have much she was doing anyway and was starting to get bored.

Gibbs walked into her office. The light on her desk was on. _Now that definitely _is_ strange._ When he turned it off, all the lights went off. _Oh, perfect. Again?_ They only remained off for a few seconds. When they came back on he had decided he had enough of this creepiness and was going to leave. He would tell the security guards, who were unfortunate enough to be stuck guarding the building tonight, and call the director from his cell.

_My cell? God, how could I forget about my cell phone!_ He pulled his cell out of his pocket. It read 'No Service'. Deciding to go down to the lobby, he tuned to head back for the stairs. His heart nearly leapt right out of his chest and he let a gasp of surprise escape his mouth. Abby was standing right behind him.

"Jesus, Abbs! What are you doing here? You said you were leaving hours ago?" Abby didn't respond. Something about her demeanor was offsetting. She just stared at Gibbs. Her usual smile a gleeful presence about her was gone. "What's going on?"

He didn't know what made him do it. He couldn't imagine doing it any other time. But something about the way she was acting, staring and standing there made him not trust her. He slowly pulled his gun from his holster and pointed it at her. She didn't move. His voice was rough and a little angry when he spoke. "Where is everyone?"

"They're gone." Her voice was deadpan.

"Gone where?" He took a couple of small steps backwards. He had a need to put more space between the two of them. Something he hadn't felt before.

"Gone."

"Where, Abby? Gone _where?!"_

"I took care of them."

"Why?"

Abby finally smiled at him. But it was not her usual warm smile. This one sent a chill right to Gibbs' core. "I did it for us, Gibbs!"

Gibbs wasn't sure what to make of this. His face stayed strong, unflinching. "For us?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically. "So we could be together. Everyone else would have just gotten in the way. They _have_ gotten in the way. They would never allow us to be together." She had taken some steps forward and Gibbs took the same amount back, until he bumped into her desk and could move no farther.

"Stop. Just stay there, Abby."

"What's the matter, Gibbs?" she asked, the smile sliding from her face. "Don't you want to be with me? Don't you want us to be together?"

"I want everyone else back. Tony, McGee, Ziva, Ducky. All of them."

"But Gibbs," she said in true Abby form, yet still not quite herself. "Why?"

"Because they're our friends!" he yelled. Abby was truly scaring him and didn't know what to do about it? _She wants us to be together? Where is this coming from? What the hell did she do with everyone else?_

"Answer me!" she screamed back. This time, Gibbs did flinch. "Don't you want us to be together?" Her eyes were raging something fierce.

The word barely made it past his lips. "No."

"What?" she said a little taken aback.

"No. Not like this, Abby." Gibbs still had his gun trained on her.

Abby stood where she was, her face in a look of disbelief. Slowly it changed to hurt, then anger. "Fine!" she yelled. She reached behind back and pulled a gun that was tucked into the back of her skirt. She pointed it right towards Gibbs like a pro. "I guess there is only one way left then."

"Abby, what the hell are you doing?!?! Put that damn thing down!"

"No, Gibbs! No! I can't stand to see you gallivanting around with another one of those no good floozies. If you don't want to be with me, you aren't going to be with anyone." She took a step towards him

Gibbs tensed up even more than he was before. "Stop." She took another step. "Don't move." She kept coming at him. "Abby, don't make me do this!"

She pulled the hammer back on the gun. Gibbs couldn't wait any longer for her to listen. He fired his gun at her. She screamed and was forced backwards; falling to the ground. Gibbs stood frozen. Abby lay motionless on the ground. He could see her blood starting to spill onto the floor. He looked at his hand still pointing the gun where she was standing seconds before. He could see her blood on him. Looking down, she saw it on his shirt and jacket. She was pretty close when he fired at her, there was blood splatter all over him.

_Please, don't let her be dead. Please, don't let her be dead. God, Abby, why didn't you just stop? What were you thinking? I didn't kill her. I couldn't have killed her._ He walked over to her lying on the floor. He bent down next to her and checked for a pulse. _Come on now._ Abby's eyes shot open. Gibbs fell backwards. In one swift movement, Abby sat up, pointed her gun, and pulled the trigger.

Gibbs sat straight up, trying to catch his breath. There was something dripping down his face. He wiped at it with his hand and discovered it was sweat. _Its just sweat. No blood, I'm just sweating._ He took a look around and realized he was in his own bedroom. "It was all just a dream?" he asked himself barely above a whisper. "It was so…" he trailed off.

Looking over at his night stand, he grabbed his cell phone. He had to be positive it was all a dream; a bad one. The phone rang a few times before a scratchy, tired voice answered o the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Abbs."

"Gibbs? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"What do you want?"

Gibbs realized he didn't have a real good answer as to why he was calling her in the middle of the night. He decided to go with the truth. Partly. "I had a dream. Wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Yeah, okay. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yeah, but we should have a talk. In the morning."

"Whatever. Goodnight, Gibbs."

"Night, Abbs."


End file.
